


Kismet

by Introvertia



Category: A Fugitive In Grass Valley - I.M. Flippy (Novel/Book)
Genre: A Fugitive in Grass Valley, AFIGV, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Gay Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertia/pseuds/Introvertia
Summary: Lev Freberg and his fiancé John Sandoval have been apart for three weeks and are both dealing with some unexpected trials before being reunited on a stormy night.





	Kismet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flippyspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/gifts).



 

 

 

**Part 1**

**John**

**Norman Y. Mineta San Jose International Airport**

**San Jose, CA.**

 

 

“Hello?” Lev sounded irritated, like he’d been in the middle of something, it was unusual for him.

 

“Hey, there’s my man. Are you working on something, or did I wake you up, babe?” John shifted the phone against his shoulder, he had his hands full, a bagel in one and busilystirring in cinnamon to his coffee with the other while standing inside of a very crowded Peet’s Coffee at the airport.

“No.” Lev’s voice was a little muffled.

“Is everything alright, you sound, I don’t know?” An old man standing next John kept leaning across him to grab napkins, and then a sugar packet and then the cream, and then he put back a sugar packet and went for a _Sweet ’n' Low_ packet. John capped his coffee cup and moved back from the too small condiments bar. Lev still hadn’t answered. “Hey, are you okay?”

“No, I’m good, I was just um, tackling a little project here.”

“Are you working on a new piece?” John inquired with barely suppressed zeal.

“What? Oh, no… not exactly.” He heard Lev shut a door, it wasn’t a slam, but it wasn’t gently done either. Lev sounded agitated, there was no hiding it from John, but whatever it was, he obviously didn’t want to talk about it, at least not yet, which was weird for Lev, he was an open book, the one that couldn’t keep anything to himself, unless it was bad, not horrible, but just bad or uncomfortable to talk about. John tried to calm down by reminding himself that they always talked about the big things, and maybe Lev just wanted to wait for them to be face to face.

 

“Can you believe this storm? It’s crazy. When was the last time we had this much rain?” The windows of the airport were black and rain flowing down the glass in thick runnels. For a split second the sky went white, wherever the lightening had landed it had been close, the whole airport seemed to rumble with thunder. A few kids shrieked and clung to their parents.

“It’s nuts. What’s that sound?” Lev still sounded distracted, but at least he was listening.

“I’m guessing you heard the kids, there was just a big flash of lightning. I thought I’d get home in 3 hours, but you know with this water, and people, man, why does no know how to drive in the rain?”

“Yeah.”

“The estimated travel time is 5 hours, I mean I bet I could do it in 4 or so, I’m a pretty capable driver, you know.”

“Right,” Lev’s voice sounded strained. It was giving John the heebie-jeebies.

“Are you okay?” John pressed.

“What, of course, yes. I miss you, but you should um, you shouldn’t drive in this weather, you know. Aren’t you tired? You’ve been on a nonstop book tour for like 2 years!” Lev exaggerated, which made John smile, it was more like him.

“No babe, it was more like 21 days.” John chuckled softly.

“Right, like I said, 200 years, we have flying cars now, and a robot maid, and babe you’re not going to believe the power bill, I mean what with inflation.” Lev rambled in his way that made John at ease, Lev was always teasing and joking in his gentle way, making John smile, making everyone feel safe, it was his gift, but maybe also a bit of a defense.

“I’m going to get a rental and come home.” John stated, as he made his way towards the rental kiosk.

“Baby,” Lev said in his way that just melted John heart, he slowed his pace a bit. “I don’t want you to drive out in this storm, I’m not worried about your driving, it’s everyone else out there driving and the condition of the roads that I’m worried about.” Lev’s voice was soft, he was being serious, and John nodded listening, silently agreeing and also feeling like his 21 day book tour had just caught up with him and eight hours of sleep might be mandatory before doing anything else. He’d never talked so much in his life, about himself, about his time in the service, about the state of the military, and so many questions, and people had been trying to get sound bites, it was constant mind games and trying to avoid getting ambushed by incendiary innuendos and suggestions, things that were so far outta left field he would wonder if they were joking.

“I am pretty beat.” John confessed.

“Get a hotel, sweetheart, I love you, get rest and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay, I love you too.” John felt oddly emotional, he chalked it up to fatigue, “You call me if you need me, or anything, if you just want to talk.”

“Or have hot phone sex?”

“Or have the hottest phone sex of your entire existence.” John nodded and smiled wolfishly, he glanced over at the woman standing behind the kiosk for the Alamo Rent A Car, she’d clearly been listening because she looked down at her keyboard as soon as John caught her eye.

“Go get some rest, that’s an order, mister.” Lev said coyly.

“I will. Bye, Babe.” John sighed, he wanted to get home, but his eyes were already heavy, and it would be a foolish risk when he could just go get some sleep, and maybe if he was lucky this freak storm would be over and he could drive home in daylight.

“I love you.” Lev sounded tired.

John reasoned that they were both just exhausted, and that maybe it had just been the stress of being apart, in their last 10 months together, it had been the longest they’d been separated from one another, and while John didn’t think they were codependent, they were just so much happier together, at least he was and he knew Lev would tell him if he wasn’t. John found himself wondering if Lev was secretly unhappy.

“Oh my God.” John rolled his eyes, he slapped his hand to his forehead. He was playing mind games with himself, he convinced himself he was just drained and maybe even a little thin skinned at this point, he hoped it wasn’t some new side of PTSD, he’d made a ton of progress with his therapist on that front. John resolutelystepped up to the kiosk and got his rental car arranged with the blushing eavesdropper.

 

 

**Part 2**

**Lev**

**The Freberg & Sandoval Home**

**Grass Valley, CA.**

 

“Goodnight, I love you.” Lev didn’t want to hang up, but there was nothing more to say, and he had a bad feeling he was making John worry. He ended the call with a touch of his thumb and put the phone in his pocket. He leaned on the door to their bedroom, and took a long slow breath. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and tucked it behind his ears, sighed slowly and then opened the door and walked down the hallway and headed towards the living room.

“Everything alright, free-bird?” Todd inquired looking up from a game on his phone.

“Don’t call me that.” Lev rolled his eyes as he sat down in John’s favorite chair the one in the nook between the fireplace and the front door. Todd had nearly sat there when he’d come in and it had felt like a near sacrilegious act, so Lev had insisted he sat on the couch, stating to Todd that it was more comfortable, but now looking at him sitting on the couch he and John had picked together at an antique mall, well, it made Lev feel horrible.

“You never minded before.” Todd smiled, he was still that annoying all American handsome, just perfect for selling wholesome things, like toothpaste, wheat-bread, or car insurance. He had always reminded Lev of young Matt Damon, who Lev had never really been all that partial to.

“Huh, well I guess I people really do change, I mind now. So knock it off.”

“You’re sexy when you’re assertive, Freberg.”

“Hilarious. I’ll make some tea, you just, sit there.” Lev got up, feeling wildly restless.

“So when’s your boyfriend coming home?’

“My fiancé, is coming home first thing in the morning.”

“Ah, he got caught in the storm too. It’s pretty crazy. I’m just glad I remembered you lived out here in the boonies.” Todd got off the couch and followed Lev into the kitchen. The house was still spartan, there were rooms yet to be painted. John and Lev had only moved in eight weeks ago, three of which John had been on tour for his memoir.

“I’m just boiling water, you can just sit there and relax, you’re the one that said you were tired.”

“I know, I am, but… we should catch up. I’ve not seen you in, I don’t know, ages.” Todd poked open a cupboard and shut it, Lev knew he was looking for snacks, the guy was a snack-hole, if he wasn’t eating he was drinking and if he wasn’t doing that he was smoking, and if all else failed he’d be gnawing on a pen or a straw.

“Since I went to Sacramento to a court hearing, as a favor, and then you ditched me, was that the last time?”

“Yeah, that wasn’t very, well I guess, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“You guess? Wow, Todd, I guess you’re right.” Lev put the heavy kettle on the stove top and ignited the burner. He folded his arms across his chest, his chin tilted down. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Todd peaking into yet another cabinet.

“There’s some potato chips in the pantry.” Lev pointed it out to Todd.

“Thanks, I’m a little hungry.”

“I know.”

“I forget about that, you were always so good at taking care of me.” Todd opened a bag of chips and dug in. He crunched away noisily.

“James said your car would be ready tonight, right?” Lev busied himself with the getting the tea ready, he almost grabbed John’s mug with an illustration of map of Middle Earth on it, but he quickly pushed it aside and got one of his own yard sale finds, a 1984 Sam the Eagle coffee cup.

“Yep. It must be nice, living in a small town like this, everyone knows you. Seems like a really progressive little place, I mean, in its own right. So when’s the big day?”

“The wedding?”, Lev pushed his glasses up his nose, not wanting to answer, “I mean, it’s in October, but,” Lev hesitated.

“I’m not going to crash it, jeez, Lev. I dumped you, I’m not going to pull a Graduate on you and steal you from your Marine at the alter.” Todd crunched a few more potato chips and smiled at Lev. He looked so at ease it made Lev wonder what it was like to just not give a crap about anyone but yourself.

“Maybe you should wait at the mechanic’s.” Lev mumbled under his breath.

“What? No, come on. I’m sorry. I, just wow, that’s it, you and this guy,”

“John.”

“Right you and your guy,”

“Fiancé.”

“You’re getting married in three months! I mean I’m happy for you.”

“I’m happy for me too.” Lev plopped the teabags in the cups looked out the window at the torrential rain. He was starting to feel like maybe he should just drive Todd to the mechanics and be done with whatever this was. It had only been an hour ago when he’d been happily tidying the house in expectation of having John back in just a few short hours, that he was shocked to see Todd at his door, smiling with that big Colgate smile, drenched in rain water and looking at Lev expectantly. He hadn’t even asked the Lyft driver to wait for him. He’d known that Lev would invite him in.

“So how’d you find me?”

“Stopped at the Joint, there was a kid there I told him I knew you, but had lost your address.”

“I’m impressed you remember I work there.” Lev wasn’t, but it seemed like something to say. He’d wished Bianca had been there, she’d of chased Todd out with a serrated bread knife, or maybe just a three liter coffee carafe.

“But this house, are you guys renting it?”

“Nope. It’s ours.” Lev poured some cream into his tea, and set sugar down next to Todd’s.

“Marrying rich, way to go Lev.”

“First off, that’s tacky, secondly, we are not rich, and will never be rich, we’re just hard working and John’s good at saving.” Lev smiled softly into his cup, anytime he thought about John and how good they were together it made his heart swell with love and pride.

“You’ve changed, Lev.”

“Maybe so. Have you?”

“What? I, well, yes, I think I’ve grown, I think I might surprise you.”

“You haven’t yet.” Lev picked up his cup and walked towards the living room, he didn’t want to tell John about this, about his ex showing up looking like a soggy castaway on a rainy night and the two of them hanging out alone; but he also knew there was no way he’d keep it from him. Lev sat heavily in John’s favorite chair and chewed on his fingernail, he should have told John when they talked earlier,he could feel it in his bones.

 

**Part 3**

**John**

**Double Tree Hotel**

**San Jose, CA.**

 

John’s car was brought around after a brief wait, most of the cars were being snatched up, people that couldn’t fly to their destinations were clearly taking to the road. John had splurged for once and instead of getting a sensible Toyota Prius he’d gone for the Dodge Challenger, it was a ridiculous choice, but he’d always wanted to road test one, and here was his chance. The heavy car cut along the rainy roads like a dream. John drove cautiously, he wasn’t going to push it while the storm was still going. He considered keeping it a little longer and taking Lev on a drive, he could visualize how everything would be so lush after the summer storm, damp earth, glossy leaves on the trees. John could almost picture Lev sitting next to him, his long legs folded up on the seat, his fingers reaching over and digging into Johns curls. John sighed and drove a little faster to the hotel.

Right after check in he threw himself on the hotel bed, he didn’t even bother to kick off his shoes, he just wanted to stretch out his back. He rested his hand on his pocket that his phone was in and considered calling Lev. John sent a text in lieu of calling.

_I love you._

John put his phone aside and sat up, he’d thought he’d been ready for sleep, but now his stomach was growling. He opened his garment bag and fished out a dry white button down and threw on soft grey shawl neck sweater over it, it was warm enough but not too bulky, comfortable but not slovenly was the goal for this evening. His jeans were only marginally damp so he didn’t bother with changing them. His phone pinged softly.

_I love you!_

Lev’s reply came with a screen image of fireworks, exploding. It made John smile as he rode down the elevator.

John cut across the lobby and headed straight to their wine bar, it was one of two bars in the hotel and it seemed to be the less crowded one. Happily he discovered that the name was somewhat of a misnomer, they had a full bar. No need to sweat over what kind of wine he would like, he normally left that to Lev, Lev chose wine by “mouth feel”,the more absurd the name was to say, the more likely he would order it. John ordered plate of sliders, a glass of mineral water on the rocks and a double Akashi Whiskey, he had been meaning to try it, and was feeling like he owed himself a small reward after completing his book tour. He picked a spot in a corner of the room, his back near a heavily curtained window, the rain could be heard against the glass when a stiff wind blew. There were a few people seated at the bar, and he had considered sitting there, but didn’t really feel up to getting caught in small talk. His three sliders arrived promptly and John wolfed them down, he hadn’t realized just how hungry he was. Once the plate was cleared of sliders and the leafy garnish John sat back with his drink in hand and rested his eyes. He thought about texting Lev, but just rested his eyes listening to the hum of the bar, the low ambient music that sounded like it hadn’t been updated since 1996, was thatWilliam Orbit playing? Lev would know, he had a mind for that, he just filed away all types of music, though he often played the same favorites repeatedly. John chuckled to himself, if he was honest with himself everything Lev did was somehow charming, endearing and just plain perfect. John grabbed his phone and typed a quick message and hit send.

_I miss you._

He took a long drink of his whiskey, it was a little on the sweet side and warmed his chest nicely.He put his phone in his jacket pocket and took another sip before sitting back and resting his eyes again.

 

“John Sandoval?”

John sat up, he was having a hard time getting accustomed to being recognized and it was often not a fan, sometimes it was just someone that wanted to talk politics _at_ him. The man before him was tall and boyish looking despite the stubble. His dark hair was cropped neatly at the sides, with something bordering on a bowl cut, he had sharp almond eyes and wide mouth, and his jaw sharp; he looked familiar but John couldn’t say why. John sat up, putting his feet flat on the polished floor and dropped his shoulders, squaring his frame.

“I’m sorry to bother you, I was at the Los Angeles Library when you were there. I got your book.” The guy produced it out from under his arm and held it up to John as if he’d never seen his own autobiography before.

“Oh, thanks, thanks for going to that. I was really shocked by the turn out. Lots of people.” John stood up and offered his hand.

“Oh, no, thank you for speaking. Just wow. I mean, what you did, and are doing, just so important, to like change things, I mean, you’re a one man army. You changed the world, it was so courageous.”The guy rambled, his hair falling into his eyes, which he brushed away with one hand and nearly spilled his drink on himself. John wrapped his hand around the guy’s, steading the drink.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry. I almost got us both!” The stranger laughed nervously.

“So, what’s your name?” John tried to sound friendly, he wished he could be more like Lev in this situation, Lev made everyone feel relaxed and even special it was his gift. John generally made people look a little nervous. He didn’t mean to, it just happened. It wasn’t like he was a big guy, not by any means.

“Frank, hi!” Frank put the glass down on John’s table and shook John’s hand, nearly kicking over an empty chair as he stepped a bit closer to clasp John’s hand and jog it happily.

“Nice to meet you, Frank.” John nodded and smiled, he was already wondering how he was going to get out of this.

“I read it, I read the whole thing, cover to cover. I’ve gone back to a couple chapters, especially the stuff from when you were on active duty, just crazy. I could never join the military, I mean I’d die, like literally.”

“I didn’t think you meant figuratively.” John looked around the bar, he didn’t really want another drink but he could tell this might take a while.

“Right, sorry. I know you lost friends.”

“It’s part of the job, more often than not.” John soothed.

“Would you, if it’s not too weird, I mean, I wanted to get it signed at the library, but I was too late to get into the signing line, they had to cut off a ton of people, totally not your fault, I mean it was really cool of you to stay as late as you did.” Frank was hugging the book to his chest, his bright eyes seemed to be growing.

“Absolutely, glad to. Do you have a pen?”

“Uh, no, but I’ll be right back. Stay right here.”

“Sure.” John sat down and watched Frank bound over to the bar. He could feel his phone buzz silently against his chest and retrieved it to check the screen.

_I miss you too, baby XXO_

John sighed happily. He glanced out the window and was reminded of the storm and that he’d have to wait until morning to check out and then drive home to see Lev, he sighed again, this time feeling far from happy.

“Here you go, I asked the bartender what you were drinking so I got you another round, and I’ve never tried the Akashi, is it good?”

“You didn’t have to do that, it’s fine, it’s great. Thank you, that’s very kind. You really shouldn’t have.” John accepted the glass and set it down.

Frank sat down and scooted his chair over till their knees touched. John, glanced down at the offending appendage but decided he needed to relax and just smiled at Frank and held his hand out for the book.

“Can you inscribe it?” Frank looked at him hopefully, “I mean if that’s okay. Do you do that sort of thing?”

“Happy to, Frank.” John looked at the pen in Frank’s hand. Frank looked down at his hand and giggled nervously and handed it to John.

“Okay.” John murmured opening the book to the title page, Frank was nervous, which kind of put John on edge.

“What do you do Frank?”

“I’m a film archivist. Not really, you know exciting.”

“Sounds like a very specialized field. Do you like it?” John inscribed the book, to Frank,best of luck on all your travels, and then signed with a quick neat signature. He would have to guess that Frank was around twenty-five or so, young and maybe a bit sheltered.

“I think so.”

“Here you go.” John handed over the book with a gentle smile.

“Thank you, thanks. Cheers.” Frank picked his glass and John picked up his own and clinked, his glass against Frank’s it was a habit of John’s to hold eye contact when he clinked glasses, and apparently it was something Frank did too, John took a sip, their eyes locked.

“Did you learn that in Germany?” Frank inquired.

“Learn what?”

“Holding someone’s gaze when you toast.”

“No, I’ve never been, it’s just something my dad taught me to do, like holding doors open for others, you know, it’s just good manners.” John shrugged. He took a long sip from his glass.

“Oh.” was all Frank said in reply. He flipped open the book and beamed at John’s signature, “this is great, thank you. I feel really lucky to have ran into you, and so far from L.A.”

“It’s not that far really.” John sat back, he shifted his knees away, giving Frank more room.

“It’s so random, I wasn’t supposed to be in San Jose, but you know the storm, I was supposed to be flying right up to Portland, but our flight got rerouted or whatever. I’ flew out of Burbank this afternoon, never dreaming I’d be stuck here, but now it’s like, kismet, or something.”

“Do you believe in that sort of thing? Fate and destiny?” John took another drink from his glass.

“I do. I mean, don’t you?”

“Nah, I don’t know. I think everything is a weird cocktail of chance and choice.”

“Kismet, fate, chance, they’re all pretty close.”

“I don’t think chance is as interchangeable as kismet, fate and destiny.”

“I do, or at least I do right now.” Frank leaned forward on his knees looking at John.

“You’re kind of a flirt, are you doing that on purpose?” John spoke evenly, maybe it was the second double whiskey, but he was feeling a bit confrontational. He watched Frank blush deeply, and thought it was damned charming that he could still make someone blush, especially someone so young and good looking.

“Um, what if it was deliberate?”  
“I’d say I’m flattered, but you’re wasting your time.”

“I’d like to discuss that further, over another round.” Frank was on his feet in a blink, his long legs propelling him towards the bar. John watched him go and checked out his ass, and admitted to himself that it wasn’t bad.

When Frank came back he seemed very focused and simultaneously tipsy. He handed John his drink and sat down and clinked glasses, as their eyes were briefly locked Frank bit his bottom lip.

“Cheers.” John said, his gaze dropping to Frank’s lips.

“Mm.” Frank replied with a slow curling smile.

“I found the passages in your book about coming out to your father fascinating, but also a little too short.”

“Too short? I’ll keep that in mind if I ever do a revised edition.” John shook his head, laughing softly.

“I mean, you didn’t really go into your, sexual coming of age.”

“I think I did, what I didn’t go into was my sex life in detail.”

“I bet you got laid constantly once you were enlisted.”

“Is that what you think?”

“It’s hard not to imagine.”

“Is it? So if it’s hard not to imagine, what is it you’re imagining, Frank?”John teased.

Frank leaned in and whispered into John’s ear, “You, getting sucked off.”

“ _Puchica_.” John sat back, he felt a clench deep in his balls. He hadn’t been expecting that.

“I don’t know what that means but I’d like to find out.” Frank breath was hot on John’s neck, and his hands were sliding up John’s thighs.

 

 

**Part 4**

**Lev**

**The Freberg & Sandoval Home**

**Grass Valley, CA.**

 

Lev was sitting in John’s chair, flipping through a copy of Art & Fear, he’d been reading it off and on since Todd had fallen asleep. They’d watched a few episodes of West World to kill time, it was either that or sit around and reminisce which was the last thing that Lev wanted to do. After eating everything that wasn’t nailed down and they’d finished their third episode of West World Todd had passed out on the couch and had been sleeping there for nearly an hour.

Lev nearly fell out of his chair when Todd’s phone rang. It was loud and trill and a completely incongruous sound in the sleepy little house. Todd snorted to life, and sat up. He answered his phone.

“Hello? Is it ready?” Todd scratched at his balls sitting back like he owned the place. Lev frowned watching him, he wondered what kind of upholstery cleaner Bianca used at the cafe and if he could ‘borrow’ some to get the Todd cooties off his couch. 

“I guess I can get an Uber or something, I mean, since you can’t come here. Is that safe? No I guess you’re right. Okay, yep. Yep. Just charge away, ‘kay. Bye.” Todd hung up his phone and smiled at Lev.

“I guess this is it. The car’s ready. They’re leaving the key under a can outside of their office, can you believe small towns? Fucking wild.” Todd stood up stretching, his soft stomach exposed with it’s little crop of dark hair just around his belly button. Lev collected the coffee cups and walked to the kitchen.

“So is your ride on its way?” Lev asked from the kitchen.

“Just got one now, looks like there’s a Lyft driver 15 minutes away.” Todd walked into the kitchen and watched Lev wash the cups.

“Thanks for letting me wait here, it’s good to see you, you’re different now, you know that? You’re kind of, I don’t know, just, better.” He smiled at Lev with a raised eyebrow.

“Wow. Gee, thanks,” Lev tossed his head, whipping his hair out of his eyes.He leaned on the counter getting a good look at Todd, handsome, ambitious, dream-gay-boy-next-door and complete asshole. “You know, at the time, when you dumped me I was crushed, and then that time you left me stranded at the courthouse after I’d traveled there as a favor and you left me stranded in Sacramento, I was really hurt, but now, now I’m just glad it ended. You’re really toxic.” Lev had never had a chance to say that to Todd’s face, and saying it out loud just made it somehow made their history less terrible and less painful, it just felt like facts and all a part of a very distant past.

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about, you’re hot when you don’t hold back Lev, I thought I liked you as a doormat, but there’s something kind of more _hot blooded redhead_ about you now.” Todd moved forward and put his hands on Lev’s hips and attempted to pull him forward. Lev was shocked, and for a split second he was a little thrilled by it, and then he was just done.

“Get the _fuck_ out of my house.”

“Easy, c’mon, my ride’s not here yet and it’s raining.”

“I. Don’t. Care.” Lev walked around him and went to living room, he grabbed Todd’s jacket off the couch and held it out for him.

“Lev, free-bird, calm down, I wasn’t going to do anything.” Todd smiled and attempted to poke Lev’s stomach.

“You do realize, I can tell my ex-Marine fiancé to kill you and he _will_.” Lev felt absurd after he said it, but also pleasantly surprised by how uncomfortable Todd looked suddenly. Todd wordlessly reached over and snatched his jacket away.

“Bullshit.” He muttered nervously, “He’s just some social justice warrior, or whatever.”

“Yeah, and before that he was a mercenary.” Lev said icily as he opened the door, the rain was still coming down in torrents, it’d been going for hours and showed no sign of stopping.

“Fuck you, Freberg. I hope you other ball falls off.”

“May you live in interesting times, you cunt!” Lev slammed the door, he half laughed and sobbed leaning on it. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He’d not gotten a text from John in hours, before he’d been glad because he was worried that John was going to hit him up for phone sex when Todd was still there, but now he was getting worried. Lev sent message to see if John was awake.

_Hey lover. Are you sleeping?_

Lev stared at his phone. John was great at writing back right away, if he was awake he was prompt, sometimes he’d even respond to a text from the shower. Lev paced back and fourth for a minute and then sat in John’s chair fiddling with his phone, he checked the weather, then his Instagram feed, then back to his messages to see if the little floating ellipses thing was going. Nothing. The sound of an unfamiliar car engine could be heard in the driveway, Lev figured it was Todd’s ride. He rolled his eyes, mostly at himself, for trying to help an incurable asshole that he’d once been in love with.

 

 

**Part 5**

**John**

**The Freberg & Sandoval Home**

**Grass Valley, CA.**

 

The Dodge Challenger did not disappoint, John had made excellent time, as he turned into the driveway he spotted a tall skinny blonde walking out in the rain towards a car. John didn’t recognize him at all, and wondered if it was one of Lev’s art students. The guy turnedlooking in John’s direction and suddenly darted into the backseat and slammed the door. John frowned a bit, but figured, the guy was just in a rush to get out of the rain. John felt his pulse jump, the sudden thought that the guy was a journalist or some kind of weirdo that had come around looking for a ‘story’ struck him. John jogged up the driveway, he jammed his key in the door and swung it open.

Lev was standing there, his red hair was swept over to one side, his glasses sliding down his nose, he looked a startled fawn, his hazel eyes wide behind his lenses.

“Babe!” Lev said, tossing his phone on the chair and moving forward.

John caught Lev up in his arms and lifted him onto his toes and into a kiss, they were practically the same height but Lev leaned into him completely as John leaned back, better to feel the weight of his lover.

“How? I thought you got a hotel?” Lev babbled as soon as their lips parted, his glasses were askew on his face, his smile was broad.

“I did.”

“Oh.”

“I needed to come home.”

“I’m glad, but the roads, my god, was that dangerous?”

“A little.”

“So fast, I mean, in this weather.”

“I need you.”

“I need you too. Are you drunk?”

“Probably. I did say a little dangerous. Who was that outside?”

“Uh,” Lev paused, his brow furrowed.

“I don’t care, as long as you’re okay. I was worried he might be a jackass from an internet rag, or some rightwing conspiracy nut.”

“I’m fine, honestly. I’m so glad to see you.” Lev smiled and combed his fingers through John’s damp curls.

“I need you.” John picked Lev up and carried him down the hall, his steps were a little crooked, he swore to himself he’d never drive drunk again as he weaved towards their bedroom. Gently John laid Lev back on the bed and deftly plucked his glasses off his face and rested them on the bedside table. John kissed Lev deeply tasting the ghost of Masala Chai on his tongue.

“You’re the only one I need Lev. The only one.” John breathed into Lev’s neck, inhaling deeply, “I missed the way you smell, the way you taste.” John could feel Lev shiver deliciously. John rested his knees on either side of Lev’s hips and peeled off his jacket as he sat up. Lev ran his hands up John’s stomach and chest, his slim fingers spreading and shrinking.

“I love this sweater on you baby.” Lev purred and rolled his hips up against John.

“I hope you don’t mind, but it’s coming off.” John pulled his sweater off and felt Lev unbuttoning his shirt he had on beneath it.

“I don’t mind,” Lev smiled, his elegant fingers working quickly down John’s buttons.

“Good.” John pulled at the waist of Lev’s hoodie and pulled it off of him, he leaned over and rubbed his stubbled chin over one of Lev’s rose pink nipples, he nudge and pushed at it, then nipped and kissed it till it was erect making Lev groan and squirm.

John nearly pulled the entire drawer out of the bedside table to get to the lube. With his free hand he pulled at waist of Lev’s jeans, Lev assisted immediately. They both stripped between kisses and strokes, Lev’s slender limbs tangling around John’s muscular frame.

“I want you, I want you so much,” John murmured into Lev’s ear, his hands squeezing Lev’s ass, his index fingers pressing and exploring the edge of Lev’s hole, making Lev buck lightly, his erection growing and pressing into John’s belly. John sat back slowly, when Lev leaned forward following, John gently laid him back. He opened the lube and put a generous amount in his hands and over his fingers, dripping some on Lev’s Belly and thigh, making him twitch from the sensation of the cold oozing liquid.

John wrapped his right arm around Lev’s waist and pulled him into his lap, Lev rested his knees on either side of John’s lap, and kissed John hungrily. John pulled away from the kisses to look into Lev’s eyes as he gently started pushing his fingers inside. Lev gasped softly, his eyelids falling low, his mouth opening softly with short sighs and sharp gasps.

“Yes, John, yes.” Lev encouraged.

“I need you, I need you now.”

“I’m all yours, all yours.” Lev’s eyes were damp, his face flushed, expression hungry.

John’s fingers delved deep, making Lev cry out, he pressed them up as Lev rolled against them, wrapping a hand around himself the other buried deep in John’s hair. John withdrew his middle and index fingers after a few thrusts and guided his the head of his thick cock in. John held on fast to Lev’s hips and rocked upward, in steady fast thrusts making Lev clutch onto him. It was different than their usual sex, they’d never been apart for so long since getting together. John rolled forward and plowed his hips into Lev, burying him deep in the comforter on top of their bed. Lev rolled up to meet him, working his erection, red and glistening with precum. John fixed his eyes on Lev’s watching his lashes flutter, his eyes shining. They moved steadily, the room cocooned in the sound of heavy falling rain and their breathing. John struggled to steady himself, he slowed, rolling in his hips in longer strokes, and then pumping quickly making Lev whine with pleasure, and then slowing again. John didn’t want it to end, but he also couldn’t contain himself much longer.

“Lev,” John’s voice came out thick, “close,” he rolled deeply rocking the bed frame against the wall. Lev’s knees jumped against John’ ribs. John spilled deep in his lover.

 

 

**Part 6**

**Lev & John**

**Grass Valley, CA.**

 

Lev awoke feeling John squeeze him close. Lev squinted out the window, the curtains we parted just a few inches and pale morning light was coming through, the sound of gentle rain was pattering pleasantly. He stroked John’s thick dark curls and brushed his finger tip along his strong nose and down over his full lips.

“I missed this, waking up with you next to me. Oh my god. It was painful.” Lev confessed and gently kissed John’s lips and cheeks and the tip of his nose.

“I’ve missed you too. I don’t ever want to go another book tour for the rest of my life.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Um, I just said it.”

“Maybe say, the next book tour, I’m taking you with me.”

“Next book tour, you’re coming with me Lev, or I’m not going.” John declared.

“I like that.” Lev smiled, he reached over to the bedside table and retrieved his glasses and put them on, he fixed John with a serious expression,”Did you really drive all the way from San Jose drunk last night?”

“Yeah, I did. I was at the hotel and I just, I had an epiphany of sorts.”

“An alcohol fueled epiphany, might not actually count as an epiphany.”

“I’m going to tell you something and you’re not going to like it, Lev, sweetheart, but just hear me out, just listen till I’m done. Okay?”

“Okay.” Lev looked a little worried, he propped himself up on one elbow giving John his full attention.

“There was a guy, at the hotel, and he was flirting, and then, I was flirting and it was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done in my life since meeting you. Like class A stupid.” John drew a breath, he cast his eyes down at the sheet and pressed his palm over the mattress, gathering his thoughts.

“But nothing happened, as soon as I realized, that yeah something could happen, I left. I didn’t want him, I don’t want anyone but you, and the stupid thing is I knew that before any of that even happened. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, like why I even flirted, is my ego that pathetic, that I need to flirt with some stranger just to feel good? I’m a fool, I really am, and I hope you can forgive me, forgive me for being so selfish.”

“Did you kiss him?”

“No.”

“Did you, um, jerk him off?”

“God no. Lev, I never laid a hand on him.”

“Did he lay a hand on you?”

“No, well he touched my thighs.”

“What? Were you clothed?”

“Yes, we were at the hotel bar, nothing happened, I swear.”

“I mean, I don’t blame the guy, you have really sexy thighs.”

“Lev, this is serious.”

“So am I!”

“I just want you to know that nothing’s ever going to happen and I hate being apart from you and you’re the only man on this earth for me.”

“Just so were clear, some guy at a bar made a pass at you and you were kind of into it, like maybe a little bit… and then drove home in a drunk gay panic?” Lev stroked John’s face. Lev’s brows were raised in an expression of disbelief.

“Yeah, I guess that about covers it.”

“John, I love you, you big scary Marine, you macho man, you sweet-sweet lover mine.”

“You think I’m an idiot.” John cracked a rare shy smile.

“I think you’re my idiot, and aside from the amazing reunion sex, you’re not aloud to go on book tours or to hotel bars without me.”

“I can accept that.” John nodded feeling sheepish.

“You sure?” Lev kissed John’s temple and cheek.

“Where do I sign? I want a contract.” John squeezed Lev close and nuzzled his neck. “So who was that guy leaving last night?” John gently kissed up the side of Lev’s neck.

“Oh, just my ex Todd, his car broke down on the edge of town, he had to leave it with James to get some part replaced, so he hung out here.”

“Todd?!”

“Yeah, it was awful.”

“Did he, why would you? That guy’s an asshole, if I’d known.”

“You would have driven all the way from San Jose to deck him?”

“Yes, for starters.”

“I think it was kind of cathartic. Seeing him one last time. He’s also very much afraid of you.”

“Good, I’ll kill him, I swear to god, if I ever see that shit stain again, and now I _know_ what he looks like now, it’s over. Lights out motherfucker.”John shook his head, his large dark eyes looking off into the middle distance. Lev could see that he meant it.

“Baby, you’re kind of hot when you get all murder-talk.” John sighed, calming himself down a bit. He looked at his lover’s tiger eyes, neither brown nor green, but ever shifting hazel, long strands of his copper red hair falling across his brow, Lev was his anchor, his oasis.

“Lev, you’re not mad?” John asked softly taking both of Lev’s hand’s and kissing his fingers.

“No,” Lev paused thinking. He stroked one of John’s dark eyebrows, and down along the cliff of his warm cheek, “I’m just happy you’re home, glad you’re my present and relieved that Todd’s my past, and thankful you’re my future.”

“Lev, I’m going to make you the happiest man ever to live in Grass Valley.” John swore solemnly.

“You already have.”

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> These two wonderful men are the creations of Flippyspoon AKA I.M. Flippy. I love them both and hope that anyone that has read her novel feels the same. It's my great pleasure to borrow them to tell a little tale of love prevailing.
> 
> If you've not read her novel A Fugitive in Grass Valley, please check it out as well as her other novels.


End file.
